warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivytail (ShC)
|apps = Dawnpelt |livebooks = The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior |deadbooks = None}} Ivytail is a long furred wiry, black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat. History In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Ivypaw starts her apprenticeship, her mentor is listed to be Rowanclaw. :It is stated that she does not look very happy when mentioned by Blackstar, much like Breezepaw when Onestar mentioned him. She participates in the daylight Gathering, challenging Hollypaw to a fight after she defeats Heatherpaw in a battle, and telling Heatherpaw that Ivytail thinks she can beat Hollyleaf, implying that she thinks highly of herself. Hollypaw is about to take the challenge when she is stopped by Brackenfur. Ivypaw gets the first pick of the prey for ShadowClan because she does very well in her competitions. Firestar tells Blackstar that all the apprentices did well, although, Blackstar tells Ivypaw that he knows who the real winners are. Dark River :Ivypaw does not formally appear, but is mentioned by Breezepaw that she and Owlpaw challenged Berrypaw to a jumping contest to see who could jump the highest, it happened at a Gathering in the beginning of the book. After the gathering, the apprentices go to where Ivypaw and the other apprentices were to see who won. Outcast :She receives her warrior name, Ivytail. When Lionpaw and Brambleclaw go to ShadowClan to ask Tawnypelt about coming to the mountains, Ivytail is in the patrol with Russetfur and Toadfoot that finds Lionpaw and Brambleclaw. Eclipse :When Hollypaw goes to ShadowClan for help during the WindClan invasion, Ivytail is guarding the camp. She confronts Hollypaw and questions why she has come to ShadowClan. When Hollypaw says that she needs to chat with Blackstar, Ivytail is skeptical and suspects that the ThunderClan apprentice is supposed to keep the leader distracted while ThunderClan attacks their camp. Hollypaw then loses her patience and pushes Ivytail aside while she runs for help. Ivytail follows close behind her. :Ivytail participates in the battle alongside ThunderClan against WindClan and RiverClan. :Later, she is seen sharing a mouse with Toadfoot when Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw come to ShadowClan camp with Sol. Long Shadows :She is seen only once in the beginning of the book on a border patrol with Snaketail and Scorchpaw. When Hazeltail almost crosses the ShadowClan border while catching a squirrel, Ivytail, Snaketail, and Scorchpaw get into an argument with the ThunderClan cats. Sunrise :Ivytail is on the patrol with Owlpaw and Smokefoot that spots Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather outside of their territory visiting Sol and points them out to their Clan. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : She is now listed as a queen. Fading Echoes :She and Kinkfur stick their heads out the nursery to see what was going on when Jayfeather and Squirrelflight come to ShadowClan to ask Littlecloud for help. Night Whispers :Ivytail is often seen around the ShadowClan camp in Flametail's point of view. Flametail notices that her belly is beginning to swell with her first litter of kits. After the battle with ThunderClan, as she is uninjured, Flametail asks her to help him treat the cats, because of her lack of wounds. :She is asked by Flametail to keep an eye on Littlecloud while he travels to the Moonpool. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : Trivia *She was described as a wiry brown she-cat in ''The Sight. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Queen Category:Minor Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters